


All the Best Dates

by eotu



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotu/pseuds/eotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 6.02, <i>Friendly Fire</i>. Spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Best Dates

Nikki called it "cheating," and grumbled through her first drink. The second drink provided background for grousing about her failed date with Jordan Farmar. By the third drink she got philosophical, and accepted that she'd lost the bet. She never did order dinner, but the three of them spent a pleasant evening talking about the amusing situations being a cop or an agent had put them in.

They stopped Nikki while she was still sober enough to sign the credit card slip, but she was well past the legal limit, so they took away her keys. They'd come in one car so David drove Nikki, in her car, to her place, with Colby following behind. David took the turns as smoothly as he could, just in case she was drunker than he thought. She hadn't eaten anything, but David really didn't want to clean her car if she was that kind of drunk.

David made sure Nikki locked both locks behind him before he joined Colby in his pickup.

"She says thanks. We're still cheaters, but thanks," he said as he climbed in.

"It's not cheating. 'Bring your best and represent.' It's 21st century L.A, man. Anything goes."

"Good thing for you I'm such catch," David smirked.

"Good thing for both of us Farmar walked out."

David snorted, but didn't disagree.

Colby turned the key in the ignition and glanced over at David, "You wanna go for a beer or something?"

"Nah. Got a thing at the community center in the morning. Besides, we shouldn't stay out too late on a first date."

"Funny." Colby shook his head as he pulled away from the curb.

They drove in companionable silence. When they got to David's complex Colby pulled into the visitor spot but didn't turn off the engine.

"G'night, partner," Colby said, waiting for David to get out.

David unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward Colby. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"What?" Colby frowned back.

"Aren't you going to walk me to the door?"

"Walk you to the door?"

"Hey, you pulled out my chair."

"We were playing with Betancort."

"And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"Fine," Colby sighed. "We'll do it your way." He twisted the key off and yanked it out of the ignition a little harder than necessary. When David reached for the passenger door handle, Colby raised his palm. "Uh! You want me to be the gentleman? You let me open your door for you."

David obediently dropped his hand. He dramatically clasped both hands in his lap and lowered his eyes demurely. The corner of his lip twitched as he tried not to smirk.

Colby shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got out of the pickup. "What a maroon," he muttered, walking around to the front of the truck to the passenger side.

The silence as they made their way to David's apartment wasn't quite so companionable. If David noticed that Colby stomped just a little, he didn't mention it.

When they got to David's apartment, he unlocked his door and pushed it open a little. He turned around and said, brightly, "Thank you for a lovely time, Colby."

"How far are you gonna take this date thing?" Colby asked, obviously tired of the joke.

David shrugged. "I'll take what I can get. You're the only action I've gotten in months."

"That's pathetic, man. And you're not getting action, you're getting dinner, plus showing up Betancort."

David looked Colby in the eye, catching him and holding him. The silence stretched between them. Finally, David said, "I could be getting more."

Colby went still. He blushed, his eyes flicked quickly down and back, and he swallowed hard, but he stood his ground.

"Um..." Colby looked uncertainly at David.

"We had a good time, right?" David pitched his voice low.

Colby nodded.

"You picked me up on time." David stepped closer. "You pulled out my chair for me. We had a nice dinner," he put one hand on Colby's waist. "Wine." He reached the other to rest on the nape of Colby's neck. "You brought me home," he stroked at the soft curls there. "You walked me to the door," he leaned in. "All the best dates end with a kiss," he purred in Colby's ear.

Colby shuddered.

They stood pressed together for an unending instant. Colby's chest rising and falling rapidly against David's. David's hands warm on Colby's waist and neck. With a tiny noise, Colby turned his head, making David's lips skate along his date-smooth cheek until their mouths rested together, lip pillowed against soft lip.

Colby started it, and David responded immediately, releasing an almost soundless sigh as their lips moved together. It was gentle at first, then Colby reached for David, and David tilted his head, and suddenly they were kissing with intent.

Colby sucked at David's lower lip, drawing it into his mouth and sweeping his tongue across the fleshy pad. David responded by running his own tongue along the seam of Colby's lips. When Colby opened to him, he invaded immediately, pushing eagerly into Colby's mouth. Their tongues danced together, first in Colby's mouth, then in David's. A moan reverberated through them both, but neither could tell whose.

Colby grabbed David's tie and pulled the knot down. He worked a hand between them and thumbed open David's top button, then he bent down and nipped at David's newly exposed collarbone. In retaliation, David dug his fingers into Colby's hair and used his big, hot hand to guide Colby's head back up to where he could plunder his mouth again.

Finally, the need to breathe forced them to stop. They fought it, unwilling to give each other up. They parted reluctantly, lips clinging as they pulled back just far enough to focus. They stared at each other, panting. Colby's hair stuck out in spikes, and David's tie hung loose.

"Wow," Colby said, dazed.

David nodded. "Wow works."

David smoothed down Colby's disarrayed hair, smiling as Colby leaned into his touch. With a pat on Colby's cheek, David stepped back and into his apartment. "Good-night, Colby."

"Wait. After a kiss like that you're just gonna go?"

"I told you. I have that early thing. Besides," he said, flashing Colby a brilliant smile, "I don't want you to think I'm easy. You're just going to have to wait for the second date." David quietly closed the door between them, the dull click of the deadbolt punctuating the end of the evening.

Colby stood outside David's apartment for a second, then an answering grin lit his face. He tossed his keys into the air and deftly caught them. "Second date," he said to himself, then turned and walked briskly down the hall.


End file.
